Blond That Would Make a Great Ice Queen
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Loki/Veronica, Miss Mars picks up a hitchhiker.


Trouble follows me like a damn stalker, which I've had my fair share of, and while passing through the desert that trouble was an unconscious man in the middle of a sand crop circle.

(just what my life needs, aliens in the form of hot men)

"Oh, god, are you okay?"

I pressed my head to his chest, trying to ignore all the black leather that made him look like a cheesy villain, and was happy to find that his heart was still beating.

(letting my head go up and down with each of his calm breathes)

The fact that he was not dead was a great thing but I couldn't just leave in the middle of the desert so the only place he was going was into my car which only had enough room for the both of us.

"Enjoy your sleep, buddy, while I get to haul your ass into my car with my tiny Barbie arms."

Getting him into the car took longer than I thought it would, thankful that all those men in my life that thought I was a weakling were not there to watch, but in the end I strapped in and finally got back on the road.

(I tried really hard not to think of him like a huge somewhat evil looking ken doll)

As I drove I kept a watchful eye of him with the rear-view mirror checking every minute or so to see if he was still breathing, hoping to make it to the hospital without any casualties, and it was clear that he was waking up.

(and I was crossing my fingers hoping that he was not as evil as he looked)

"Woman, where in the realms have you trapped me?"

Instead of getting the thanks I was hoping for I got a look at who he really was, an ass and I had the urge to pull over and open the door so he would go tumbling out.

"One, my name is Veronica not woman, and two, I found you passed on and I'm taking you to the damn hospital. But seeing that you're an asshole and very much alive maybe I should just leave you on the side of the road."

I had one hand on my taser and the other on the wheel as I came to a halt, the sign for the hospital only a few miles away and he would out of my hair, but then that horrible scowl of his faded and was replaced by a manipulate smile.

(just remembering that smile I should have seen the warning lying underneath it)

"I do not need medical attention, wom-Veronica, I only need a place to rest my wary body, would you be so kind?"

I should have kept my word and dumped his sorry ass right there and then but that good side of mine that rarely showed these days kicked in and as I said yes and I knew I would regret it later.

(driving back to my house overlooking the waves of sand I saw something menacing in those forest green eyes of his)

Forgetting about my nightly visitor, who I had dumped on the couch while he complained and spoke of grand palaces, I came out of room in my very short shorts and a mini mouse t-shirt.

(he certainly approved of my whole outfit became those green eyes of his wouldn't stop staring at me)

"Crap, I totally forget you were here, Loki, if I had I wouldn't be in my nightclothes."

While holding a hand over my heart, which was beating way too damn fast as he was watching me, I took in the stranger in my house who was clad in black leather from head to toe.

"I did not get a look at you in the darkness of last night, Veronica; you are quite pleasing to look at. Are you spoken for?"

I was rendered speechless for a moment, remembering only a few men in my life that had been so brazen, but I recovered quickly and brought out my lovely snarky side that chased away many men.

(hoping my biting words would send this guy packing and I wouldn't have a new crazy roommate)

"Wow, you just went for it, didn't you? While, no I'm not dating anyone at the moment but that doesn't mean I want to start dating the stranger drifter I picked up on the side of the road. By the way, when are you moving on?"

I crossed my arms trying to be serious even with my lack of clothing, hating the way that his damn eyes were looking at every part of me with too much want, and hoped that he would find the door and leave me before the trouble I knew that was coming could start.

(being in his taunting shadow did not help me one bit)

"I do have so much work to do, conquering this little realm of yours, but I do believe that I won't take me very long, my dear, so I might enjoy spending some time with you."

He pulled me closer, which he did with the power of his freaking mind a big flashing red warning sign that he might be dangerous, a mischievous smile lining his lips a look that he had mastered long ago.

(it was clear that he had nothing but bad things and trouble making going around in that tricky mind of his)

"While, Loki, conquering my tiny world might take you longer than you think, so maybe you shouldn't waste any time with me and go right to work."

He still had his arms around my small shoulders (knowing that my kick boxing classes or my taser would help me one bit with him) making sure I knew that he could do everything to me if he wanted and I was helpless against him.

After he went to bring the world to ashes, saving only a select few now I was sadly one of, I would read every word about the god of mischief and be even more afraid.

"You speak with a lot of wisdom, Miss. Mars, but do not fret I will return for you and you can rule by my side. I after all I need a beautiful woman beside me."

Before he disappeared before my very eyes, my logical brain was spinning for the rest of the damn week after that, he leaned down and gave me a kiss I couldn't help but fall into.

(I held it inside but I knew after he left that I enjoyed those lips more than I should have)


End file.
